


Devilish Touch

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: Angela is away on missions, Moira takes over her Med Bay duties. Fareeha gets injured during field tests of her Raptora suit and requires medical attention.





	Devilish Touch

The newest adjustments to the Raptora suit were finalized and test flights were scheduled for today. Captain Fareeha Amari was to pilot the latest suit designs, the most experienced pilot for the task. Donning the armor was no easy task, but after about twenty minutes of dressing and testing the joints, she was walking to the tarmac. Flexing her shoulder muscles, the wings lifted then fell, twisted to adjust for directional maneuvering, and a quick activation of the booster jets had her nearly one hundred feet in the air already, pumping the jets for simulated hover flight. The FALCN display highlighted her fuel gauge, elevation and minor diagnostics for the test, but what it didn't display was any warning of faulty equipment. 

A grin raised her cheeks as the crew gave a go ahead for another boost jet, without a second thought she clicked the button hidden within her glove and instead of going up, she began falling. The display flickered before all her brown eyes could see was the ground below quickly rushing to meet her. With a wince, her body crashed into the tarmac, lightweight carbon plating taking the brunt of the impact, but her ribs burned and she curled while laying on her side as the crew rushed over.

“Damn it!”

The curse took her breath away as it felt as though she had been shot in her left side, barely able to breath. The crew quickly stripped her of most of the armor plating, at least around her torso and carried her off to the medical wing. By the time they arrived, her breathing had almost stabilized, but her ribs were grinding and the fire never left her chest.

“Oh, well isn't this a surprise. The famous Captain Amari in here for an injury. I thought you were indestructible in that armor of your.”

The heavy Irish drawl that dripped from those snide words was enough to make Fareeha growl, wincing at the added pain of trying to sit up to see that Moira O'Deorain was in the good doctor's lab.

“Where is Angela. I mean Doctor Ziegler?”

The blushing that burned at her cheeks only made the pain worse as embarrassment settled in her chest. 

“She got called away for an injured new recruit. So I get the pleasure of examining you today.”

The tall Irishwoman moved closer with a hand raised to toy with the beads that adorned Fareeha's short hair, making the young woman turn her head with grit teeth.

“Let's get this over with. I'm in too much pain to fight you today, 'iiblis.”

Those words made the geneticist smirk as a hand moved down to graze those long nails along her arm before tugging at the edge of the tank top at her hip. Pulling it up slowly, carefully grabbing at the arm held close to her ribs, the young soldier groaned in pain as the confirmation of broken ribs was evident.

“It would seem this shirt of yours will have to go.”

The taller moved to a nearby table and found a pair of scissors and gently snipped from Fareeha's shoulder and along her left side. Those colds hands ran along the muscled woman's chest and back to remove the cloth, enjoying every bump of defined muscle her fingers teased.

“Stop you witch.”

Those caramel cheeks burned red as even in this pain and by this woman, she was aroused in the heat of adrenaline. Shaking her head in an attempt to dislodge the thoughts, she glared at Moira.

“If you stare at me like that, you might cause yourself to overheat.”

That devilish smirk returned as she moved the scissors to now cut at the fabric of her sports bra, which as embarrassing as it was, felt much better now that it wasn't pressing at the ribs. But her firm breasts meeting the cold air of the lab did her no favors as the devil stared her down with a hunger unmatched by even the most dangerous of predators.

“Get this over with so I can retire to my bunk. And don't even try anything. Even with broken ribs, I'll still kill you.”

Moira raised her hands in surrender as she gathered bandages and set them aside. Poking and prodding at the already heavily bruised and tender skin, her assessment came to a conclusion as those long arms circled her with bandages now covering torso.

“Now be careful. Don't overexert yourself in any 'extra curricular' activities.”

Fareeha nudged her aside as she moved to stand, hunched over slightly from the still evident pain, gathering up her leather jacket to cover her upper half. 

“That's none of your business.”

The geneticist tilted her head as she watched the soldier retreat to solitude to lick her wounds, meanwhile she licked her own lips with a grin.


End file.
